The invention relates to a monopolar filter-press type electrolyzer suitable for the production of an aqueous alkali hydroxide solution (cell liquor) as well as halogen and hydrogen from an aqueous halogenide-bearing electrolyte (brine). The electrolyzer consists of two end plates with tie-bars, a plurality of alternating anolyte and catholyte chambers, i.e., electrolyte chambers, each having two anode and cathode plates which are separated by a flat membrane permeable to ions.
The process fluids such as brine, cell liquor, halogen, and hydrogen used in this filter-press type electrolyzer must be routed such as to prevent any significant chemical attack on the metal of the anode and cathode plates.
Patent DE-OS No. 28 09 33 describes a membrane electrolyzer of the filter-press type consisting of a plurality of successive anode and cathode plates separated by membranes and spaced by means of intermediate plates.
The membrane cell described above possesses a large number of different components and seals.